The Gryffindor Trio
by Sya86chu
Summary: When Harry Potter died in the last battle against Voldemort, he allowed the Dark Lord to rise to power. Devastated and desperate, Harry’s two closest friends devised a way to turn back time… a time when they first met, Harry James Potter... R R please.


A/N: Just a small plot bunny, I just had an inspired moment with since I've seen plenty of Harry going back to his own past but not specifically his friends. Unbeta'd, so please read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: All characters and story are property of J.K. Rowling and only used in this chapter for creative purposes.

Summary: When Harry Potter died instead of coming back to life in the last battle against Voldemort, he allowed the Dark Lord to rise to power. Devastated and desperate, Harry's two closest friends devised a way to turn back time… a time when they first met, Harry James Potter.

**The Gryffindor Trio**

_Chapter 1: Back, to the Beginning. _

Everyone knew the tale of The Boy-Who-Lived. Even if you didn't read it in the news, you've heard the stories. At the age of one, the only son of James and Lily Potter banished the greatest and most fearsome Dark Lord of the time. A Dark Lord whose name, even after a decade, brought fear to many witches and wizards. The great Dark Lord Voldemort.

But that, wasn't the end of the story.

Voldemort rose again, defying the very laws of life. Destruction and chaos brew. But this time, the famed boy, the rumored Chosen One, failed. So, with the boy's death, the Dark Lord declared himself ruler of all of Great Britain and a sinister shadow covered the lands…

*~11 years later~*

"Would this really work?" asked a voice, which sounded horse from disuse. The tired figure with his arms crossed was leaning against the wall near the window that was covered by dark, ragged curtains. His long gangly red hair was dull and matted with dirt from their travels. The man's face was also soiled, but one deep scar that ran on the left side was visible to his companion, who was sitting on the floor across the room.

She was drawing strange symbols upon the dusty hardwood floor with a small piece of chalk she had transfigured from the debris that was lying around. Her curly ginger hair was tied back as if it was hastily done, strands strewn in odd angles. A small jar was set between them, holding a tiny blue flame which glowed enough to see, but enough not to be seen from the outside.

"It's been a week, and I fine-tuned it as much as I could, but that's all we can hope for. We don't have the time to find any other options Ron," she whispered back, "Neville's trying to buy us as much time as he can, but you know that can't last long."

Ron Weasley grimaced, and he hoped to Merlin that Neville survived. The spell that they were working on, were stolen from deep inside the Department of Mysteries itself. Voldemort was surely not happy that the renegades were able to infiltrate into the Ministry of Magic, or at least what was left of it. Even if most of the building was in ruins, Voldemort considered it as one of his more favorable conquests and guarded the area so.

The renegades were the last leading forces in Britain to revolt against Voldemort. It consisted of the last few Order members, which was led by Neville Longbottom. They held guerilla tactics, but with the few resources they had and no help from anyone from the outside, things were looking dour. It wouldn't be long until Voldemort completely stomped out the rebellions, which he only considered minor annoyances now that he was looking to face the Americans. Muggles were almost non-existent or considered as slaves in the United Kingdom. Most of Europe was under Voldemort's control and the major battles were against the Americas and East Asia. It seemed like all was lost.

Bringing his thoughts back to the current situation, Ron glanced back at his long-timed best friend, and his one true love. Hermione Granger was the smartest witch he had ever known, and he had always depended on her. Especially when **he** died. They supported each other through thick and thin. He could never doubt her.

"I trust you Hermione," he gruffly answered back. She gave a soft smile and her eyes shined at him. They fell back into silence, save the sound of the chalk being sketched upon the wooden floor. Then, from her pouch, she took out a small bag of golden sand and spilled it around the diagram.

"It's done" Hermione proclaimed and carefully stood in the middle of the drawing, which carried a circle of lines, arithmetic equations, and strange symbols. Ron pushed himself off the wall and cautiously crossed over the circle to join Hermione in the middle. They brushed off some dirt and held each others hands.

"Ready?" Ron nervously asked.

"Ron, we've been preparing this for months" Hermione said with confidence, although Ron knew that she was nervous as well, "Things can only get better from here, right?"

He looked at her in agreement.

She hesitated and said in a lower tone, "And we'll be able to see **him** again."

Ron stared back into Hermione's eyes and they both shared a pained look. But then, he smiled awkwardly and dared to shine hope into his eyes.

"Yea, we'll see **him**, and everyone else again" he whispered back. She beamed at him and tightened the grip on his hands. They both nodded and she began the spell.

A bright flash of light surrounded them. As quickly as it began, the light suddenly vanished, taking the two tired warriors and the spell diagram away with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, IF YOU DO NOT GET UP RIGHT NOW, YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN TO HOGWARTS" a loud voice boomed throughout the house.

He groaned and turned over in his bed, "Five more minutes, mum," he mumbled. Then his eyes furrowed in confusion, "Mum?"

Quickly getting up, Ron Weasely found himself in his old room with familiar Chudley Cannons posters all over the room, a sight he hasn't seen in six years. He looked around in shock.

"I-it worked?" Ron stuttered quietly to himself, then overwhelmed in emotions he jumped out of his bed onto the floor and pumped a fist into the air, "IT WORKED!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted the three annoyed and groggy voices of his brothers in the floor below him. Ron blinked and looked down. He felt a block in his throat and his eyes prickled. He had his family back, he had everything back now. He was back in the past.

Seventeen years to be exact.

* * *

I think one more chapter is coming. I'm extremely bad at updating because I have no time, so I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please feel free to click that little review button down there. I would like to know people's opinions. :)

* * *


End file.
